


The Angel of Pleasure

by TurtlesTails



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Masks, Smut, penis growth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesTails/pseuds/TurtlesTails
Summary: Laurens goes to a party meets some friends drinks has fun fallows a strange man and bangs him





	The Angel of Pleasure

It was around 9:13 PM on the 25th of February, a big party was being held by a man only know as The Phantom. The house was very big around 109,000 feet (3,322,320 centimeters). Laurens walked to the through the gate and up to the house thousands of people had shown up to this party. Laurens hands the doorman his invitation he steps aside and lets Laurens in, the foyer was somewhat crowded people are drinking and mingling. Laurens walks into the main hall everyone is wearing a mask, his own would be a Venetian mask with the colors red, blue, orange, yellow, green, indigo, and violet. His mask was the only thing that really stood out his clothes were normal, Laurens grabs a glass of champagne from a passing servant and takes a sip he starts to look for people he knows. Trying to pick them out by there clothes and hair Laurens walks upstairs and looks down from the balcony overlooking the party when a hand touches his shoulder Laurens begins to panic and slowly turn around. 

"Mr. Laurens?" 

Laurens lets out a breath of relief he could tell by the hair it was Jefferson. 

"Mr. Jefferson how are you tonight" 

Laurens sips his drink. 

"Very good, have you seen Burr tonight? I have an issue I need to settle with him." 

Laurens laughs. 

"Forget him, tonight is nothing but good vibes and good drinks." 

"True, true... let's go find the others I know Lafayette and Hercules are here."

Jefferson and Laurens walk off to find the rest of there friends. 

"God knows I've been trying to forget and forgive him." Laurens says under his breath.

"Did you say something Laurens." 

Laurens pops his head up. 

"Hmm no, I didn't say anything." 

Laurens and Jefferson continue to look for the others if they are even here as they walk around they see a few people they think to be Lafayette and Hercules but it's not Laurens stops and turns to Jefferson. 

"Do you even know what they look like tonight." 

"Of course I do Laurens, if we can't find them they will find us or make a scene." 

Within seconds of Jefferson saying that they hear someone yell from across the floor. 

"HEY BAGUETTE BOY GET MORE CHAMPAGNE." 

"And there they are."

Laurens and Jefferson walk toward the noise and they see Hercules chugging champagne and Lafayette counting money. they had been gambling on who could out drink who and it looked like Hercules was most definitely winning. As he finishes his bottle he spots Jefferson and Laurens. 

"Boys! How are you tonight." 

The champagne seemed to be taking no effect on Hercules. 

"Are the masks even needed if you can tell who we are."

"No matter what you wear I will always know my gay son Laurens." 

Lafayette walks back with more champagne 

"The gay dads always know their son." 

Lafayette kisses Hercules, for most of the night Lafayette, Hercules, Jefferson, and Laurens stay together talking drinking making bets on how many people Hercules can drink under the table. Toward the end of the night, people are starting to leave they stager out single file Lafayette smiles as he goes home with Hercules. Jefferson had left earlier that night he had, business, to attend to. Laurens was about to leave when the odd filling that had been lingering all night increased Laurens turns around to see a man staring at him Laurens makes brief eye contact with him before he back's up into the crowd. Laurens decides to fallow him struggling to push through the crowd he can see the man walking away with ease. It's almost like if Laurens was trying to go upstream and the man was gliding down it. Laurens pushes past the people and looks around for this man, this Phantom, Laurens hears a noise from upstairs and rushes up the steps. He can see a serving dish spinning on the ground and a waiter picking it up along with the other things she had dropped. 

"Hey did you see a man run past you." 

The waiter looks up at him.

"Yes I did he knocked into me a made me drop all this."

She points at the ground but Laurens had no time to wait and help her. He jumps over her arms landing on the ground hurting his feet, dress shoes have no shock absorption. Laurens rushes down the hall and comes across two choices the stairs or the hall on his left.

"fuck" 

Laurens decides to take the stairs when he gets to the top he is faced with a long hallway with many rooms one of the doors is cracked open Laurens walks toward the door carefully very little light is coming from the cracked open door. Laurens quickly opens the door only to find a few candles burning in the darkroom Laurens carefully takes a few steps in he can see the silhouette of a canopy bed with light red drapes around it. Laurens gets to the edge of the bed he touches the bed sheet and the door behind him slams shut Laurens jumps and spins around the man was standing there Laurens hears a click he had locked the door. Laurens goes to take a few steps back but hits the bed immediately and falls onto it but is caught by the man and is stood upright he then quickly takes a few steps back. 

"Who are you." 

The man starts fidgeting with his gloves. 

"I'm your garden angle basically, once a man now a sworn protector." 

The man takes off his cape and hangs it up on a hook Laurens can see a hole in his side. 

Laurens with a blank face says "I've been drinking way too much." 

The Phantom laughs. 

"No, you haven't drunk too much tonight I'm a real angel." 

The Phantom rolls his shoulders and two beautiful white wings sprout from his back. They push over a few things on a table in the room. 

"I don't like them much they are kind of big and get in the way of things." 

Laurens starts to cry at their beauty the Phantom notices this and puts them away. 

"You really are an angel." 

The Phantom nods. 

"I'm your angel and I've forgiven Burr his greed for power and wanting to be in the government he forgot to stop and wait for it and I throw my shot away hoping he would." 

"...Alexander?" 

Alexander pulls off the mask his face a little red from where it had been. 

"Yeah it's me" 

Alexander fixes his hair letting a few strands dangle down. Laurens sits on the edge of the bed a few tears going down his cheeks.

"I've missed you these past months have been-." 

Alexander cuts him off. 

"Hell?, It's been the same for me watching you suffer knowing I couldn't come to see you but I said to hell with it I broke the rules to come see you." 

Alexander knees down and wipes the tears from Laurens' face. 

"Alexander I missed you so much."

Laurens looks at Alexanders face looking at every detail like it was the first and last time he would see it. He's violet-blue eyes he's cute nose those perfect lips. Damn those lips Laurens hesitates for a moment bitting his lip thinking impure thoughts he leans forward and kisses Alexander.

"Can we have a night of sin Alexander?" 

Alexander pushes Laurens down onto the bed holding his hands above his head, Alexander between Laurens' legs Laurens can feel Alexanders hot breath on his neck. 

"Tonight I'm your angle of pleasure tonight I'm one horny angle." 

Alexander takes off Laurens mask his face a little red from the mask and being under Alexander he thought it was cute though, Laurens being red along with his freckles. Alexanders breath only got heavier and they hadn't even started yet Alexander kisses Laurens. Laurens kissing back Laurens grabs Alexanders butt and locks one of his legs around Alexanders he lets out a muffled moan between their kiss. Laurens can feel a deep blush on his face as they start to move their tongues Laurens lets out another moan before Alexander pulls back to look at the boy beneath him Laurens panting for breath.

"Alexander." Laurens huffs out "I don't want to walk tomorrow." 

A grin comes across Alexander's face as he begins to attack Laurens neck with quick kisses even leaving small bites. Laurens Imadantly lets out a loud moan as Alexander attacks his neck which would be the most sensitive part of his body. His legs quickly lock up to his hips Laurens pushes them back down his legs starting to feel like jelly but tingly at the same. Time Laurens quickly bucks his hips up into Alexanders chest as he licks Laurens' neck.

"Fuck Alexander." Laurens lets out a gasp for air. "I can fee- feel it pushing ah." Laurens huffs for a moment. "I can feel it pushing up against mine." 

Laurens rubs his hand over the fabric of Alexanders pants it seemed to have gotten bigger. 

"Alexander has it gotten bigger."

Alexander lets off a small chuckle. 

"Gods blessing."

Laurens pushes his length is had most definitely gotten bigger. Laurens undoes the ties to Alexanders pants he struggles to slide them off from the position they are laying in. Alexander lets off of his neck and pulls Laurens closer to him Laurens can see Alexanders length throbbing. God was it big Laurens and Alexander both lose their shirts and pants when they get back on the bed Laurens moth drops a little seeing truly how big Alexander was. His length must have gotten 4 or 5 inches bigger Lauren crawls toward Alexander he runs his hand along his pelvis down toward the base of his length. Laurens takes his tongue and slowly licks around the head before putting it in his mouth it hits the back of his throat Laurens quickly pulls it back out and starts coughing. 

"You ok Laurens?" 

Laurens nods. 

"I forgot it was bigger than normal so when it hit my throat I wasn't ready for it."

Laurens turns back to Alexanders length looking at it like a man on a mission. Takes a moment to relax his throat before putting it back in his mouth this time it slides right down his throat it feels like it could go into his stomach. Alexander leans his head back in pleaser Laurens starts to moan making his throat vibrate on Alexanders length Laurens looks up to see his face and pulls Alexander length from his mouth.

"You're not cumming yet." 

Laurens swirls his tongue around the head before moving back and leaning on the bed spreading his legs.

"Fuck me, Mr. Angle." 

Alexander moves to Laurens lining up his member with him. 

"Ready?"

Laurens nods looking up at the sexy man above him. Alexander pushes into Laurens a wincing look on his face and a quit wine comes from his mouth Alexander slows down. 

"Do I need to stop Laurens."

Laurens shacks his head. 

"I think I really underestimated how large you are, could you please just move slowly for now." 

Alexander slowly pushes forward going in inch by inch Laurens making all kinds of faces some of pleasure some of brief moments of pain others of pure lust. 

"You can move a bit faster." 

Alexander moves from a snail pace to a bit faster of a pace Laurens had relaxed taking it much better than before. Laurens biting his lip from what little pain there still was which was soon consumed by pleasure. He could feel his insides being destroyed but it felt so fucking good even if Alexander was going slow. 

"I think I'm good Alexander move as fast as you want."

Alexander quickly goes from a slow and steady paste to suddenly getting pounded, like a hammer hitting a nail but the hammer is stupid thick and long and the nail is thin and being abused by the hammer. Laurens back pops up for a second a quick dose of passion shoots through him. 

"Fuckn a Al- Alexander." 

Alexander pulls out only to flip over Laurens and quickly go right back in pushing deeper and deeper inside Laurens, his insides being pushed around Laurens grabbing the sheets. 

"Alexander I'm so, fuck, so fucking close." 

"Me too Laurens." 

"Don't spill any on the bed it's not even ours.... do it inside." 

Alexander lets out a load inside Laurens, Laurens feels a tingle down his spine as it gushes inside him.

"Fuck yes" 

Laurens hits his own orgasm cumming all over the bed. 

"Alexander this was amazing." 

"Yeah, it was baby." 

Alexander and Laurens clean up and say fuck it and stay the night in the house when Laurens awakes with no Alexander next to him was it real or just a dream did he have sex with a stranger or did he just drink too much champagne.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Alexander died first but i forgot that till i was half way through doing this and my friend reminded me so in this one Alexander died first


End file.
